leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS410
/ |title_ja=VS ユレイドル |title_ro=VS Yuradle |image=PS410.png |chapter=Diamond & Pearl |volume=37 |number=410 |location=Team Galactic HQ Spear Pillar |prev_round=Shunning Spiritomb |next_round=Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia I }} / or The Three and Liberation (Japanese: VS ユレイドル VS or ３匹と解放 The Three and Liberation) is the 410th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The second floor of the Team Galactic HQ begins to fill up with fumes. and , on the same floor but at different sides of the building, struggle to see and breathe. Platinum also has to cover her ears as an unpleasant noise overrides that of her Pokédex beeping. is already in the room holding the Lake guardians captive, and finds himself next to the restrainer holding . Pearl and Platinum also find their way into the room, without noticing each other. Pearl uses Rayler's gleam eyes to spot 's restrainer. At the same time, Platinum comes across 's restrainer. From a distance, the Advanced level Grunt also shields his ears as he is the closest to the shouting match between Chatler and his . He is also blinded by the visible fumes, but decides to make sure the Lake guardians do not escape. He presses a button on the wall to make two more walls rise from the ground and split the holding room into three sections. The main trio, still unaware of each other's presence, all notice the walls rising up at the same time, and also the alleviation of the fumes. Pearl and Zeller bang on the wall next to them, but to no avail. He soon spots a release button on Azelf's restrainer, and pushes it, but nothing happens either. Within the next moment, Pearl, Zeller and Rayler are hit by a . Pearl soon realizes that the Advanced level Grunt set his on him. The grunt is doing the same on the other two sections of the room; his keeping Platinum's and at bay, while Diamond's and Tru struggle with his . The trio order attacks from their fully-evolved starters, but Gible, Cradily and Haunter all remain unfazed. Pearl grunts at his enemy's perceived strength, and Platinum agrees that the enemy seems determined to stop them. At that moment, the trio hear each other's voices, and rejoice. Pearl then mentions the button on Azelf's restrainer that did nothing when he pressed it, thinking that the other two restrainers have them as well. He suddenly gets a thought that the three restrainers' buttons only work when pressed at the same time, and Platinum agrees with the idea, but concedes that their really strong enemies are in the way. Diamond then has an idea of his own: he proposes that they wave their Pokédexes to their enemies as a form of bait. Though initially taken by surprise, Pearl and Platinum then hear Diamond explain how their common enemy, the Advanced level Grunt, appears to be obsessed with the Pokédex, rather than necessarily stopping them from rescuing the Lake guardians. He postulates the idea that the enemy's Pokémon would also react the same way towards the Pokédex. Pearl begins to fret over losing his Pokédex while Diamond agrees that the device was what started and maintained their companionship with Platinum. Diamond admits, however, that it may be worthwhile to lose their Pokédexes in order to save the Lake guardians, and Platinum eventually agrees, saying that the bond they created between each other, as well as their Pokémon, will not suddenly be lost if their Pokédexes disappear. Diamond and Pearl are relieved to hear Platinum's opinions on the plan, thus decide to proceed with it. Diamond, Pearl and Platinum simultaneously wave their Pokédexes at Gible, Haunter and Cradily respectively. As the three opposing Pokémon leap towards the Pokédexes, the trio jump behind their opponents and simultaneously reach for the releases on the restrainers at the same time. The Lake guardians suddenly snap back to their senses, and the wall separators collapse. The ceiling above them also slides open, and the Lake guardians shoot up towards the sky as morning dawns. Cyrus, from the damaged part of the Team Galactic HQ, notices the light shooting up and curses, knowing that the second Red Chain was not completed in time and leaving him with no choice but to take an artificial Red Chain with him. He calls out his to take him to the Spear Pillar immediately. At the summit of Mt. Coronet, the three s, Mars, Jupiter and Saturn all wait patiently for their boss. They indeed see that Cyrus is arriving, but are shocked to see him in a battered and bruised state. Cyrus brushes off their concerns, and repeats his orders not to let any intruder near him. The Commanders comply and Cyrus begins to proceed up the stairs to the top-most platform. Immediately after Cyrus is out of sight, a rumble causes the Commanders to take action. Three Pokémon and their Trainers emerge; they are revealed to be Roark, Gardenia and Fantina. Meanwhile, Cyrus stands on the platform, having positioned the two Red Chains, and throws his arms out wide to command a portal be opened to another dimension. The Red Chains fuse, and two creatures start to appear from two globes of energy. As they appear, Cyrus commands their powers to collide. Major events * , , and reunite. * At the cost of their Pokédexes, the Sinnoh Pokédex holders free . * Jupiter, Mars, and Saturn are confronted by Roark, Gardenia, and Fantina. * Cyrus summons and . Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * * * Roark * Gardenia * Fantina * Cyrus * Mars * Jupiter * Saturn * Advanced level Grunt Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Tru/ ; 's) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * (Chimler/ ; 's) * (Rayler/ ; 's) * (Zeller/ ; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Gardenia's) * (Fantina's) * (Cyrus's) * (Cyrus's) * ( ) * (Jupiter's) * (Saturn's) * (Advanced level Grunt's) * (Advanced level Grunt's) * (Advanced level Grunt's) * (Advanced level Grunt's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia Errors * Despite Don evolving in PS408, the Adventure Map still shows him as a . In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = VS Yuradle - Giải phóng 3 Pokémon }} de:Kapitel 410 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS411 it:PS410 zh:PS410